


Enough!

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: G!P Emma [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Girl Penis Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: Emma has been distant with Regina for a while now since her talk with Regina's mother, Regina suspect her mother has something to do with it.





	Enough!

**Author's Note:**

> Another part down, next part will come as soon as it is finished.

Regina was suspicious lately, Emma had been acting weird and distant with her for a while and it all started when Emma talked to Regina’s mother, Regina was beginning to think her mother had something to do with Emma being distant with her.

Emma was keeping a big distance between herself the Regina for one reason, she did not want Regina finding out that she was head over heels in love with her, Ruby and Belle knew how Emma felt towards Regina and teased her for it.

Regina one day decided enough was enough and she went to her mother for answers when she finally had enough of Emma being distant and Emma was not telling her anything, she knew that her mother had something to do with it.

Regina’s mom was in the kitchen when Regina came barrelling in on full boil, she tried to get Emma to talk to her but nothing, Emma just shut her down again and it pissed Regina off.

“Mom… what did you say to Emma?” Regina demanded.

Regina’s mom looked confused as she turned to her daughter “What are you talking about?” she asked.

“Oh I don’t know, maybe the fact Emma is avoiding me” Regina snarled and her mother was looking even more concerned.

“Huh what makes you think I had something to do with it?” Regina’s mother asked clearly confused herself.

“I know you spoke to her about something, what did you do… threaten her? Pay her?” Regina screamed and the tears were filling her eyes and Regina’s mom pulled her into a tight hug before making her sit down on the couch.

“I did nothing, though we did talk when she left that night when she brought your school work over” Regina’s mother admitted.  
Regina growled “Why, why must you interfere with my life?!” she demanded.

Regina’s mother went to talk but Regina cut her off first “Now you listen to me mom, I’m sick and tired of the suitors you keep setting me up with, I’m sick and tired of how everyone treats Emma and more than that I’m done listening to you” Regina said and stood up with her back straight “I don’t want those fucking guys you keep setting me up with, I WANT EMMA!” she screamed.

Silence filled the room apart from Regina panting as she glared at her mother, Regina’s mother sat there before she smiled and she leaned back into her seat “I was beginning to wonder how long it was going to take you to break” she said with a smirk.

“Huh?” Regina pulled a ‘what the fuck’ expression and Regina’s mom just laughed.

“Come on Regina, I saw from the day Emma saved you from the fire that you both had something special” she said and she leant back in took a sip of her whiskey “The suitors though were a test for you, I wanted you to stand up to me and tell me ‘no more’” Regina’s mother said.

Regina snorted “Well Robin could have killed me” Regina growled and her mother winced as it hit her hard, the guilt and pain of what she caused because the damn test she was putting Regina through.

“I never knew Robin had a violent streak to him, I’m so sorry” she whispered and Regina sighed as she nodded her head.

“Ok I just don’t understand this though, why talk to Emma?” she said and Regina’s mother ran a hand through her own hair “Well I am hoping Emma realized her feelings and backed off, I wanted to see if it pushed you into standing against me and fight for her” Regina’s mother shrugged and Regina stood there in stunned confusion.

“Why?” She demanded and Regina looked deep in thought.

“Because I wanted you to be a better mayor and mother to your kids, I wanted you to be better than I ever could be” she said and Regina listened as her mother talked slowly “My mother put me through the same tests, except back then it was not a test, it was a way for her to control me” Regina remembered her grandmother with a shiver, they called her the heartless mayor of StoryBrooke Maine and she was somebody everyone feared, Regina never grieved for her when she died in fact nobody did… not even her own mother.

Regina’s mother continued the story about how her mother tormented her night and day with insults and the constant suitors, When Regina’s mother met Henry aka Regina’s father then it gave her the courage to fight but she wished she had done it sooner rather than later so they had more time together as a family.

“I just wanted you to learn from my mistake” Regina’s mom said softly “I don’t want you missing out on anything” she said and Regina smiled before hugging her mother tight and running to the door and out into the darkness.

Regina ran into the street and down the road when she heard a car engine revving behind her, she stopped to look and saw Robin’s parent’s car revving and in the driver’s seat was Robin glaring at her, he hit the gas and the car jerked to life coming straight towards her.

Regina was frozen in horror as it got closer, closing her eyes she waited for the end but it never came but instead she felt herself being pushed out of its path, there was a sound of a sickening thud and the sound of glass smashing before the car squealed to a halt, Regina looked and saw Robin exit the vehicle and he smirked before looking to Regina and he paled before breaking into a sprint away from the scene.

Regina saw the silhouette of the body in front of the car, her saviour was not moving as they lay there on the concrete, Regina got to her feet and limped over to her saviour, she twisted her ankle when she was pushed out the way but considering the alternative she was glad to have sustained minor injuries but what she saw made her wish it had been her the car hit.

Laying on the ground with blood coming from the scraped skin… was Emma.

Her eyes closed and her body lying motionless in front of the car, Regina whimpered as she dropped to her knees and pulled Emma into her arms and letting out a cry of anguish, she called the ambulance just as her mom came running out from the house and towards the scene.

She saw Regina cradling a broken and bloodied Emma in her arms with tears in her eyes, she recognised the car as Robin’s parents and Regina’s explanation what happened made Regina’s mom snap.

She was beyond pissed and Robin was going to pay the price but it was not her wrath Robin would face… it would be Regina’s.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, next part is on the way.


End file.
